koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles
Achilles (アキレウス) is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. Achilles is the mightiest warrior within the Greek army who has an infamous reputation of cutting down many Trojans in his path. His vicious method of slicing through the carnage in war strikes fear not only in his enemies but his allies as well. Role in Games Warriors: Legends of Troy Achilles is the first Greek to set foot on Troy's shores as he clears a landing position for the Greek ships. Together with Patroklos, he clears the area of threats. Soon after, he is ordered by Agamemnon to continue gaining more ground. Achilles obeys but not before uttering his malice for the king reaping the benefits of his work. Achilles continues to push onwards into Troy as the years pass, eventually conquering twelve nearby cities. As he and his men invade Lyrnessos, he meets resistance from an old man named Mynes. During the duel Achilles commands the elderly man to lower his sword, but Mynes would rather defy him than live as a slave. Briseis curses him for his callousness when Mynes is killed and accuses him for being a heartless murderer. Achilles pays no heed to her outburst and is intent on claiming the women his prize. As she is dragged away by Greek soldiers, she cries that Mynes was his father, to which Achilles appears regretful. Years later, a deadly plague infects the Greek army. Agamemnon orders Achilles and Patroklos to beg for mercy at the temple of Apollo. His mother meets him as they travel to their destination and warns him to avoid Troilos, a Trojan prince loved by Apollo. Arrogantly defying the god's will, he slays Troilos and invites Apollo's wrath. The god inhibits a statue in his image to attack Achilles. Emerging victorious, the priest of the temple reveals that Apollo released the plague since Agamemnon took the priest's daughter for himself. When Achilles reports his findings, Agamemnon gives the girl back to her father but takes Briseis as compensation. No longer able to tolerate the king, Achilles lets Agamemnon do as his wishes but vows to never fight for him again. His withdraw from the war front causes the Greeks' downfall. Once the Greeks have their backs pushed against Troy's shores, Agamemnon gives Briseis back to Achilles in a bid to force the warrior to fight. Achilles is resolved to stay true to his pledge, so Patroklos decides to wear his friend's armor and fight in his stead. Achilles warns his friend to avoid crossing the river of Skamandros and, though his appearance is enough to restore ally morale, his friend is killed by Hektor. As the Trojan prince steals his armor, Achilles swears vengeance for Patroklos. Thetis brings him a set of new divine armor which he proudly wears as he returns to the battlefield. Reaching the river of Skamandros, Achilles angers the river god by killing Asteropias. Skamandros resurrects the dead in the river to kill Achilles. As the warrior escapes, the river god decides to let him free. Achilles finally reaches Hektor and, after winning their duel, refuses the prince's request for a respectful burial for the loser. Stating that he will forge his own fate, he kills Hektor and mutilates his corpse. Afterwards, he lays Patroklos's ashes in a golden urn and instructs others to lay his ashes within the same urn. He is confronted by Penthesilea soon after. Aware of her past, he expresses admiration and remorse when he lays her body to rest. The Greek army march onward to Troy's walls and Memnon of the east is the last ally to help the isolated kingdom. Achilles quickly slays him and leads the Greeks inside Troy. He corners and kills Deiphobos before Paris' eyes. Their duel is interrupted when a Greek soldier reports they are losing ground. Moments before Achilles retreats from Troy's gates, Paris shoots an arrow to his right heel. As he staggers, he is then killed by a barrage of arrows fired by the prince. Ajax and Odysseus later fight the Trojans to retrieve his body for a proper burial. Warriors Orochi Moments before the enemy's arrows pierce through his skin, he is mysteriously transported through time to the dimensional realm in Warriors Orochi 3. Wanting to find glory anywhere he goes, Achilles unceremoniously serves Da Ji and answers at her beck and call to fight against the coalition. Once Da Ji agrees to help humanity, Achilles bluntly follows suite. He later helps Xiao Qiao in saving her family at Changban. Achilles appears in the downloadable scenario "Phantoms of Nanzhong" to assist Meng Huo against the assumed phantoms. He supports Xingcai's fight against her father in "Sword and Shields" and leads the team to raid weapon depots in "Destroy the Fortress". Quotes :See also: Achilles/Quotes *"Face us with your spears like men, cowards!" *"I should take your life, not kiss your feet!" *"Ares is about to drink the blood of his own daughter!" *"Your arrogance is your undoing, Achilleus." :"My teachers often spoke of it as a sign of greatness. Let me tell you: I am even greater than what they imagined." ::~~Apollo and Achilles; Warriors: Legends of Troy *"We are all sons of Skamandros, and we will not allow it to be tainted by Greek pestilence." :"It is not I that will pollute the mighty Skamandros, but the fetid corpses of your men." ::~~Asteropaios and Achilles; Warriors: Legends of Troy *"I thought I was interfering with your hunting?" :"It's not so bad being next to the strongest beast on the battlefield. I can hear numerous cries and see much blood being spilled." :"Hmph... Just what I'd expect to hear from a bloodthirsty lion." ::~~Lu Bu and Achilles; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Warriors: Legends of Troy : , : Hops a little to deliver a decapitating slash. : , , : Dashes forward for a powerful wide slash. : , , , : Runs a few steps for a wide, sliding slash. More range than previous attack. : , , , , : Slashes with sword as he turns and follows with a damaging cut to their side. : , , , , , : Two horizontal swings before performing a rising underhanded slash. Wrenches sword to drop onto foes and finishes with two turning slashes. :Dashing : Overhead diagonal slice. : : Stabs forward with sword. : , : Stabs forward with sword. Follows with an overhead slice. : , , : Stab, overhead slice, and underhanded slash with sword. : , : Rams forward with shield covering front. Angles shield to become parallel with the ground to bash the shield's rim forward. : , : Advances a step forward while shoving shield into foes. : , , : Lunges forward a little longer to smash shield into enemies. : , , , : Spinning kick. Achilles emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Jumps to thrash shield against foes. As the shield drops, a stunning shockwave erupts to hit nearby foes. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Runs sword through opponent's chest. Occasionally dislodges foes by pushing them off with his leg. :Front - Hunches in a lowered stance before he runs his sword through opponent's face and lifts them off the ground whilst they are still impaled. As he drops them, he swings his shield across his chest. Achilles emits a stunning shockwave during the final phase. :Rear - Whilst behind his foe, Achilles plunges his sword to puncture through his foe's chest. :Downed Enemies - Looms over his fallen enemy before he stabs his sword through their head. :Mid-Range - Jumps toward an opponent to quickly stab his sword through their neck. They are on their knees by the time Achilles lands. :Mid-Range - Uses his shield to lift his stunned foe off the ground. He balances them on top of his shield to drop them behind him. As they crash on their backs, Achilles stabs his sword through their chest. Warriors Orochi Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : *'R1': Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Achilles is the balanced character for the Greeks. His attacks have good range and are easy to use for duels or crowds. He is naturally resilient to enemy attacks so he can endure several attacks before breaking down. While he may not be the fastest or strongest character, his overall efficiency acts as his shining grace. Weapons Big Star Weapons This section refers to the additional weapons he can use besides his default four weapons in Warriors Orochi 3. Dragon's Might Sweet Spot (Joke) Greek Mythology Gallery Achilles-Artwork.jpg|Concept art Achilles-armour.jpg|Achilles dressed in his second set of armor WO3-Achilles.png|Warriors Orochi 3 render Achilles-wo3-dlc-sp.jpg|Downloadable crossover costume Trivia *During the Koei-Tecmo company visit in the Weekly Toro Station's broadcast, Toro and Kuro meet Achilles after Kuro is defeated by Hektor within the higher floors of the company building. He scorns them for mistaking him as a Trojan and states he doesn't want to fight. His refusal is mostly spurned by his anger of serving under "that half-wit of a commander". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters